Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
Reformed sunset_shimmer_100th_episode_color_by_nauth.jpg Magic_time_sunset_shimmer_by_osipush.png Cute Sunny by DecPrincess.png Is This A Microphone I See Before Me? by flutterguy317.png Cute Sunset Shimmer by flutterguy317.png Everything is going to be alright! by DecPrincess.png Inktober 22 with Sunset Shimmer by HazuraSinner.jpg Dear Princess Twilight... by baekgup.png Dear princess Twilight by RainbowScreen.png|"Dear Princess Twilight" fan art by RainbowScreen Sunset_shimmer_by_scruffasus.png My_past_is_not_today_by_mrs1989.jpg|"My Past is Not Today" fan art by mrs1989 Twilight and Sunset by baekgup.png Friends_with_the_enemy_by_dm29.png I'm so sorry by sherarina.png Kiss from the balcony by shutterflyeqd.png Don't Worry by The-Butch-X.png Best Friends by The-Butch-X.png Musical_duet_by_deannaphantom13.png Sunset and Rainbow Dash by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Fluttershy by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Rarity by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Applejack by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Twilight by MagneticSkye.png Sunset Shimmer by stepandy.jpg MLP FIM Sunset Shimmer blush by joakaha.jpg Sunset Helper by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 2 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 3 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 4 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 5 by uotapo.jpg Bad Influence by uotapo.jpg CMC Girl Scouts YAY! by uotapo.jpg Full Moon by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 7 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 8 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 9 by uotapo.jpg CHS CON Sunset Helper 10 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 11 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 12 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 13 by uotapo.jpg Midnight Tea Break by uotapo.jpg A_trip_to_the_past_by_indexpony.png Stained Glass Rainbow Rocks by Akili-Amethyst.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' window Princess_twilight_and_sunset_shimmer_by_drawponies.png My_faithful_students_by_fluttershy626.png Sunglimmer_hug_of_empathy_by_fluttershy626.png Sunny_and_star_being_cute_by_sunsetmajka626.png ID Magic Trio by Fluttershy626.png Twilight_is_best_mentor_by_mk513.jpg Like_a_phoenix_burning_bright_by_akernis.jpg Goodbye_my_past_by_osipush.png Redesign_my_past_is_not_today_by_osipush.png Apex_of_sunset_by_sintakhra.jpg|"Apex of Sunset" fan art by Sintakhra Sunset Shimmer by adalbertus.png Friends you are in my life by Lucy-tan.png Sunsets_dignity_by_shutterflyeqd.png|"Sunset's Dignity" Finally a Princess by Seanica.jpg|"Finally a Princess" fan art by Seanica Sealed fates by frostykat13.jpg I'm sorry by mrs1989.jpg|"I'm Sorry..." fan art by mrs1989 Alternate universe AU-Make some friends! by BubblestormX.png|"Make some friends!" The 6th Element by BubblestormX.png|The Element of Magic The Element of Magic by Hydro-King.png Sunset shimmer and spike 2 by sofilut.png|The Return of Harmony Sunset listen to yourself! by TheShadowStone.png|It's About Time A Friend In Need Indeed by TheShadowStone.png|A True, True Friend And I've Watched You From That Very First Day by TheShadowStone.png|Celestia's Ballad AU Princess Sunset in her coronation dress by xebck.png|Behold, Princess Sunset Shimmer AU Sunset Shimmer by BubblestormX.png|Equestria Girls Role Reversal by BubblestormX.png|Encounter with Twilight Sparkle Oh dearest Rarity you'll never understand by TheShadowStone.png|Equestria Girls ending Alicorn Sunset Shimmer Furious by Mighty355.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer Alicorn_sunset_shimmer_by_ilona_the_sinister.png Alicorn sunset shimmer with elements by theshadowstone-d6zibh0.png|Six elements Princess Sunset Sitting on a Cloud by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset on a cloud God Mode Princess Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset with Alicorn magic Ailcorn Sunset Shimmer Anger by Mighty355.png|Angry Princess Sunset AU Princess Sunset in her gala dress by xebck.png|Grand Galloping Gala dress AU-Friendship by BubblestormX.png|Alternate Mane Six AU You're nervicited! by BubblestormX.png|"You're nervicited!" Sunset Shimmer's crown the element of magic.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer's crown - the element of magic alternate_universe_mane_6_by_xebck.png Au princess luna and sunset by osipush.jpg Au mane 7 and moondancer by xebck.png Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer by Jeatz-Axl.png Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png Sunset shimmer sees you looking at her plot by hourglasspony-d686ffy.png You don t know anything about friendship sunset by theshadowstone-d6j28b4.png|You don't know anything about friendship, Sunset. I'm not like you Twilight by fallingrain22.png|I'm not like you, Twilight. Bow_before_your_princess_by_fallingrain22.png Crying_sunset_by_elsia_pony.png Sunset_shimmer_so_sorry_by_piolet231.png What_do_you_mean_i_m_not_ready_by_tigerbeetle.png|"What do you mean, I'm not ready???" What do you MEAN that magic is banned by TheShadowStone.png Sunset_opened_the_magical_portal_by_osipush.png Sunset Shimmer by Stabzor.png Crystal Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png|Crystal Sunset Crystallized_sunset_shimmer_by_xebck.png Mlp_sunset_shimmer_galaxy_s_power_by_mixiepie.png I_got_my_cutie_mark_by_tigerbeetle.png Filly Sunset by FlutterShy-7.png|Sunset as a filly. Baby Sunset Shimmer by MissPegasister.png|Sunset as a baby. Stealing_the_d_awwclaration_of_friendship_by_beavernator.png Baby_sunset_phoenix_egg.png|Baby Sunset eyeing a phoenix egg. Are_you_a_princess_by_dm29.png 200_watchers_and_100th_deviation_by_osipush.png Shimmering_by_sikander_mlp.png|Sunset as a guard. Two_happy_ponies_by_shutterflyeqd.png|Sunset and Starlight Best_friends_forever_by_osipush.png|Sunset Shimmer and Foggy Spark Sunset Shimmer Reading by Elsia-pony.png Sunset_reading_by_lunarina.png Nerd Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Christmas Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Sunset Shimmer Do you REALLY like me by Katlyon.png Sunset_shimmer_by_alinatf.jpg Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Clothing by Zacatron94.png Square Series Sunset Shimmer by sophiecabra.jpg Sunset Shimmer by HappyKsu.jpg Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png Sunset_shimmer_by_sunsetcrady.png Sunset_shimmer_s_simplistic_wedding_dress_by_shutterflyeqd.png Sunset's Gala Gown by Hydro-King.jpg|Sunset in her Grand Galloping Gala gown Shimmer On by Strangeside.png Two_halves_by_painbrushbrushie-d9s07st.png|"Two Halves" Betrayal_by_angelstar7.png|"Betrayal" fan art by angelstar7 You_stole_away_my_life_by_inuhoshi_to_darkpen.png|Sunset's life taken away Not_so_faithful_student_by_inuhoshi_to_darkpen.png Mlp_the_fall_of_sunset_shimmer_by_0bluse.jpg|"The Fall of Sunset Shimmer" by 0bluse Nightly Shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Canterlot High The Mascot by sophiecabra.jpg Princess Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png|This is what WOULD have happened Dusk Shine x Sunset Shimmer by TigerPrincessKaitlyn.png|YEESS! Sunset shimmer twilirized by austiniousi-d6kz800.png|Sunset's been "Twilirized"! Sunset Sentry by AleximusPrime.png Sunset_shimmer_with_ponytails_in_socks_by_zuko42.png Shippy commission 2 by inkieheart.png Shippy Commission 3 by InkieHeart.png Sunset And Flash by furrgroup.png Up, Up, and Awayyyyy! Contest Entry by Knight-of-Bacon.png Commission Under Luna's light by TheYoungReaper.png Relax_in_the_nature_by_fluttershy626.jpg Sunset Midriff by PonyAlfonso.png Sunset Shimmer Vector 2 by Victoriathekitty.png Bossy Sunset Shimmer by CrystalVectors.png Sunset Shimmer by Shesky.png Sad Sunset Shimmer Vector by DestinyShirshuXD.png Sunset's First Crown by MillennialDan.png Sunset Shimmer vector by Victoriathekitty.png Sunset Shimmer by That1MegaLeaFan.png Sunset_shimmer_dress_by_thecheeseburger.png And now I know everything about Friendship by TheShadowStone.png Hula Sunset Shimmer by MoHawgo.png Two_sad_mares_by_sunsetmajka626.jpg Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer Rainbowfied by TheShadowStone.png|Rainbow Power Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Vector by icantunloveyou.png|Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer EqG Sunset Shimmer alternate design by SelisuFlyer.png My Look by The-Butcher-X.png Mlp_parting_by_0bluse.jpg Sunset Shimmer by chibi-jen-hen.jpg Sunset Shimmer by semehammer.jpg Human Pony 8 by The-Butch-X.png Fan Sunset Shimmer by mauroz.png I've Got the Music in Me by Hydro-King.jpg She's a Freak by Mickeymonster.png BE DISCOURAGED by uotapo.jpg HAY FEVER panel crop.png SUNSET MOTHERBUCKING SHIMMER by CrimsonBugEye.png|There are six Elements of Harmony. Sunset has ten. Do you even write? by CrimsonBugEye.png Sunny by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg Commission The Shimmering Queen by bakki.jpg Sunset Watching Her RomComs by LateCustomer.jpg Just devote yourself to drive by Lucy-tan.png Fighting over the crown by madmax.png Stop right there huggable scum! by Slackerburst.png Sunset_shimmer_by_artartzy.jpg Sunset shimmer and sunset shimmer by hampshireukbrony-d6qbs1c.png|Sunset Shimmer and her human counterpart Mlp sunset shimmer and sunset shimmer by 0bluse.jpg Sunception by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg TaW 37 My Little Pony Explosive Glare by TourniquetMuffin.png|Sunset Shimmer's demon form Demonic shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Sunset Shim Eg by Art-2u.jpg Ponified Corrupted Shimmer by Brisineo.png|Pony version of Sunset's demon form Ponified_sunset_demon_by_selisuflyer.png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer by uotapo.jpg Sunset Shimmer? by mauroz.png Sunset Shimmer Stained Glass Vector by Akili-Amethyst.png Sunset Shimmer vampire-bat pony by Elsia-pony.png Breezie Sunset Shimmer by kaylathehedgehog.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Breezie Shimmering_wings_by_fuyusfox-d8hj97q.png Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Power by Zekrom-9.png|Rainbow Power Rainbow_power_crystal_sunset_shimmer_by_theshadowstone.png Sunset_shimmer_by_harwicks_art.jpg FlashShimmer.jpg|The Moment she wanted... SunsetCelestia2.jpg|Watch out Guys and Gals, Sunset's Back! You are so cute.png You_ll_always_be_a_princess_to_me_week_9_by_aurelleaheverfree.jpg Midnight_visit_week_8_by_aurelleaheverfree.jpg Fillyhood Friends by Jeatz-Axl.jpg Friendship_games_by_adina1oo.png|Sunset meets Nerdy Twilight eqg_fg_sunset_shimmer_by_xebck-d9b4s5r.png|Daydream Shimmer Daydream_shimmer_by_comic_graffiti.png Sg_daydream_shimmer_by_akili_amethyst.png Sunset_phoenix_by_teammagix.jpg this_isn_t_the_way_by_darkestsunset.jpg sg__take_my_hand__twilight_by_akili_amethyst.png|Take my hand, Twilight Angels_and_demons_by_beavernator.jpg daydream_sunset_shimmer_by_twinklestardream-d9bfl4z.png Pony Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle.png equestria_girls_-_evil_twilight_and_good_sunset_by_joakaha.jpg|Hourglass roles battle_of_friendship_by_dennybutt.png|Battle of Friendship Sunset_sparkle_friendship_games_by_facja.jpg Like_day_like_night_speedpaint_by_thetruewizardkitty.jpg 25_repentance_by_insanespyro.jpg Pony_fushion_starlight_glimmer_and_sunset_shimmer_by_willemijn1991.jpg sunset_ascension_by_cosmicunicorn.jpg Twilight_plush_for_sunset_shimmer_by_phyllismi.png speedpaint_27___sunset_shimmer_by_kp_shadowsquirrel.png Category:Official character galleries